flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51 ---- Waspkit stalked out, looking grumpy. "I don't want to play," the black-striped tom huffed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:12, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Songkit frowned. "Everyone knows that, teach me somethign really really cool!"---- Phoenixflame shrugged. "She's doing well, she has plenty of potential." 02:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "That's great! I know she'll be a great warrior just like you." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 "Well, if you get the timing right, if your opponent pounces, then you can make them crash by leaping above them, then when you land you'll be right on top of them." Sunflower mewed. "Also, if your opponent pins you, just go limp so they relax their grip, then push up." Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame gently nuzzled Brightfern's cheek. "But nobody's as good as you."---- Songkit frowned. "Ok..." 02:23, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sunflower sighed. "None of this is interresting, is it? I'm sorry." Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sat in camp grooming his pelt, his whiskers twitching blandly. 02:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Eh, I'm not the best warrior ever, but I try. Also no one is better than you my love." She meowed softly. --Bluestar340 " Why not?" Palekit said, purring at Cypresskit's earlier statement. Gryffindor 02:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "We'll be the swaggiest warriors ever!" Cypresskit boldly declared.---- Phoenixflame rolled his eyes. "Please, you always catch more prey than me!"---- Songkit blinked. "...I'm hungry!" 02:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) (We need to do something with Feather's kits, Brams :P) Wolfkit bounced around the Nursery, his gaze shining with amusement. 02:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Why not, Waspy?" Griffinkit cooed. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:33, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hissed angrily. "Don't call me Waspy," he hissed, leaping angrily onto Griffinkit in his rage. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Foxflame puffed out his chest. This is great! ''Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern shrugged. "I have no idea how, I stick out because of my pelt." She murmured. --Bluestar340 "You're just good," Phoenixflame murmured.---- Cypresskit suddenly pricked his ears. 02:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) " Of course. I'll be leader," she teased, "and you can be my deputy-" she broke off and stared as Waspkit suddenly charged at Griffinkit. A startled screech erupted from Palekit as she stood staring at her brother in horror. Gryffindor 02:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want to do?" She asked --Bluestar340 "Get off me!" Griffinkit struggled underneath the older tomkit. "Why won't you just come play with the rest of us?!?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 02:46, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I don't want to play," Waspkit repeated, pressing harder on Griffinkit. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit flicked an ear, gasping in horror as he watch the two kits tumble around eachother. "Mom," he murmered, poking her with a paw. "Why are those two other kit's fighting?" 02:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit suddenly rocketed at his brother, bowling him over with his chest puffed out before letting out a loud yowl. "Brother, knock it off!!!" 02:52, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit held in anger and gave Cypresskit a grin. "Thanks for that." He then turned his sky-blue gaze to Waspkit, a challenge in his eyes. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost's ears pricked, and she stared off blankly. "Oh, hmm?" Wolfkit flattened his ears, repeating the question. "Why are they fighting?" 02:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Palekit darted in front of Waspkit and the rest, feeling as though she barely knew her littermates. " Stop fighting! Stop it!" she shrieked. " Waspkit- brother- what's wrong?" Gryffindor 03:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit let out a small growl, puffing up his brown fur. "Be careful, Palekit." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC) She was shocked. " But-but, Waspkit is my brother. He can't hurt me." Gryffindor 03:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "He nearly hurt me, which means he can hurt you." Concern flashed in the kit's eyes as he watched his friend. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) " No. Never. Waspkit is my brother," Palekit stressed, switching her gaze from Griffinkit to Waspkit. Gryffindor 03:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost flicked an ear. "Oh. They aren't 'fighting', sweetie," She purred, reaching down to lick his head. "They're just settling an unfriendly arguement." 03:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "He can hurt you. My mother got hurt by her own mentor. " Clearly Griffinkit had heard the story of Falconstripe. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) For the first time in her life, Palekit felt annoyance. She didn't like Griffinkit telling her her brother could hurt her. " I don't believe it!" as soon as the words left her mouth she forgave him. " Waspkit, what's wrong?" Gryffindor 13:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit shifted awkwardly, sighing and keeping quiet. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 13:44, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit frowned, obviously not beliving a word his mother said at the moment. Lifting his head, Wolfkit pawed around, tumbling across the Nursery floor with a thud. 14:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Everything's wrong!" Waspkit hissed, as he leapt off Griffinkit sand tackled Palekit down to the ground. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) A snarl emerged from Griffinkit's throat. "Get off of her!" With that, he charged aggressively at Waspkit, ramming into the tom's side with the might of his anger and strength. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 18:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) " I said stop fighting!" Palekit screeched, rocketing to her paws and wriggling between Waspkit and Griffinkit again. " Start talking sense, Wapskit! What did our family do to you?" Gryffindor 18:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit kept an angry glare aimed towards Waspkit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 19:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Moss let out a large yawn, her eyes blinking tiredly. She didn't want to get out of her warm nest. Rolling onto her side, she watched the wall. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 22:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit skidded across the floor, his tail-tip flicking boredly. 23:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw dashed off and nosed around. Maybe she would run into another Clan cat, a rogue, maybe fight off a fox? She spotted a vole and got ready to leap. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:01, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hissed angrily, and pushed Palekit's side with all his strength, impacting Griffinkit as well as he did so. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit let out a hiss, arching his back. "You don't have to blame your problems on us!" With that, he launched himself back at Waspkit, his tiny claws out. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 00:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) But Waspkit was ready. The black-striped tom leapt up to meet Griffinkit, his claws also unsheathed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:11, November 9, 2015 (UTC) A yowl escaped Griffinkit's throat as his claws dug into the older kit's fur, feeling pain flare along his flank. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 00:16, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Waapkit hissed gleefully as his claws sunk into Griffinkit's flesh. Serves you right! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw pounced on the vole making the perfect kill. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:19, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit fought on with rage, lashing out blindly. He couldn't be calm anymore. Waspkit had bullied his best friend, and the older kit would ''pay. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:26, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Palekti was hurt beyond belief at her brother's violence. She stared in stupid shock as the two grappled on the floor, hurting. Gryffindor 01:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit felt pain, so much pain in his body, though he kept pushing on with his strength. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:43, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (someone mentioned something in chat about breaking this fight up, sooo...) Cypresskit flattened his ears. "Guys, cut it ou-" "What in the name of StarClan's going on in here?" The deep voice of Stormstar made the black smoke tabby tomkit shrink back, his eyes wide with fear. "S...Stormstar?" "I want answers, kits, break it up, now!" 01:55, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit gave into the pain and stopped slashing as he heard Stormstar's voice. He pulled himself away from Waspkit, staring up at his leader. "Stormstar, I called Waspkit a nickname and I asked him if he'd like to play." He knew any lie would land him in huge trouble. "He pinned me before Palekit broke us up, but then Waspkit went after her. I couldn't see her be bulied, so I went after him and this happened.." The tom turned his eyes away from his leader. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) " Please don't get mad at Waspkit," Palekit begged the tall leader. " Or Griffinkit." Her eyes softened as she looked at the latter, half-pity, half-gratitude. Gryffindor 02:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit blinked at Palekit, returning a look of determination. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:21, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his blue eyes sharply. "If he attacked one of you, attacking him back isn't the answer. All of you will be punished." 02:24, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Stormstar," Griffinkit replied solemly. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkspirit of hi whole time in FlameClan hadn't made any friends, maybe making friends with the medicine cat would help him along. "Mintfrost," the tabby greeted the molly.— Ryewhisker 14:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw returned to camp later with her vole and a squirrel. She sat them o the freash-kill pile she pulled the vole back to herself and went to eat by the apprentices den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (we should probably start this up ^^) Infernopaw shyly approached Violetpaw, clearing his throat. Deep down, the tom had always admired the she-cat, despite his multiple arguments he had gotten into with her...Well, he also found her pretty cute. "U-Uh, hey...Violetpaw, nice catch." 21:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw looked up at Infernopaw. "Oh... thanks." he hadn't spoken to her in awhile so it seemed weird. "You can have some if you want." she meowed and nudged the vole to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy ticked tabby tom looked away. "O-Oh, no, I didn't catch it, you did, you deserve it." He quickly replied. 21:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Well, i'm not ''that ''hungry. And I'd feel bad to eat it all myself." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:16, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "You'd like to share it, then?" Infernopaw asked with a small incline of his head, gently rolling a pebble with a paw. Embarrassment emitted from his pelt, and he acted as if the pebble was the most interesting thing in the world. 21:17, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." she stated licking her fluffy tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:19, November 9, 2015 (UTC) " Will I be punished too?" Palekit said, eyes as round as moons. Even if she wasn't going to be, she would still join in the punishment. It was only fair. She had attacked Waspkit back, too... she shuddered at herself, feeling revulsion over her deeds. Palekit stared at Waspkit, feeling detatched as though she barely knew him. She was hurting inside but didn't show it for her own and Griffinkit's sake. She didn't want Griffinkit to feel upset at her brother. Gryffindor 22:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Shadowclaw rolled over in his nest, putting a paw over his face. He wished those kits had been quieter... It'd taken quite a bit of time away from his nap. He adored them, though, so he purred despite his frustration toward them. He eventually found himself in a very comfortable, deep sleep. Of course, if any of his peers were napping, Shadowclaw's loud snoring was bound to wake them. 22:32, 11/9/2015 Griffinkit hoped he hadn't hurt Palekit; he wanted to ease his worry about his friend. Anger flared in his stomach as he recalled what Waspkit had done. ''Waspkit, this fight isn't over. Not by a longshot. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Stormstar bellowed, his gaze falling onto Cypresskit. "Every one of you, especially bystanders, as they didn't stop the fight, nor did they come and get an adult." 01:42, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "Don't give them a harsh one!" Griffinkit protested. "If there's anyone who desereves a harsh punishment, it's me and Waspkit." He didn't look in the leader's eyes, instead licking one of his scratches. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:46, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar lashed his tail. "that'll be all, kit, bring this further and you'll only make the punishments worse. If the bystanders had done something rather than watch, innocent blood wouldn't have been spilled, and there would be no trouble. I better not hear more of this, or your punishments well be greater." Turning, the leader left to organize patrols. 01:49, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit watched Stormstar pad away, before angrily turning to Griffinkit. "It's your fault!" he hissed at the younger kit. "Look what you've done!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:00, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit continued licking his wounds. "It's not my fault, you bullied my friend, and I was only portecting her." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:03, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit ignored Griffinkit. "Good going! You just gave all of us a punishment!" he hissed. (thankies for that stormerervie <3) Violetpaw flecked her ears waiting for Infernopaw to reply. "Do you want to go hunting?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:07, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "You were the one bullying my best friend." Griffinkit licked his wounds. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 02:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Their bantering words slammed back and forth against Palekit's conscience until it burst out of her in a spurt of temper. "Enough!" she hissed at Griffinkit, eyes flashing. " I'm not helpless, you know! And I don't know what your problem is, Waspkit, but get over it and stop arguing for StarClan sake!" User:Warriorfan123 Cypresskit twitched his tail tip in annoyance. "Seriously guys, because of your mouse-brained little scuffle, we're all in trouble. Go sulk somewhere, stop your bantering." 02:43, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit let out a sigh. "Thanks to me, I probably mase it worse..." He licked a paw and drew it over an ear, pausing as he felt a gap where his ear should have been. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:47, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Palekit was feeling extremely out of character, but she didn't care. She was actually mad. Facing Cypresskit with narrow, flashing eyes, she turned her back on the group of kits. " Don't pretend you're innocent either, Cypresskit... you attacked Waspkit- oh, what's the use?" Gryffindor 02:55, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, and you didn't? Shut up, all of you, stop carrying this on and move on with life. There's problems with life, we have enemies, we have arguments, grow up. Because of all this mouse-dung, we'll probably be held back as kits. Good going." Cypresskit growled, glaring into Palekit's orbs before turning and marching off, the sassy tomkit only finding himself bumping into his fluffed father. "O-Oh, hi dad..." 03:00, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Bile rose in Griffinkit's throat. I got them in trouble... He felt along the nick in his ear, licking the blood off of his paw. He'd never seen his friends so upset, so angry... "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:03, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade eyed all of the kits, specifically his son, with a sharp green, unforgiving glare. "Stormstar may take it easy on you fluff-balls by just holding back your ceremonies by a few quarter moons, but I won't. I'm a father, and I want my kits and their clanmates to be reared up right. Outside, now, all of you. You're cleaning out the elder's den." 03:05, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hissed irritably, but Maplekit submitted and trailed out of the den, her black-ringed tail dragging along the ground. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "Son," Hiddenshade began firmly, the large former leader narrowing his eyes sharply at Waspkit. "Out, now. Disobey your leader, you're in big trouble...Disobey your own father, and you must have a death wish." Cypresskit was already high-tailing it out of there, after all, his sass had already gotten him into plenty of trouble with his father. (Cypress + Hidden = my relationship with my dad. x.x) 03:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Griffnkit walked outside without a word, blood slowly drying over the nick in his ear. He knew he should probably get a check of his wounds, though he felt shame through his body. Swankit followed her brother, wondering why he looked so upset. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) " Yes, Dad," Palekit said quietly. She was feeling terrible with what she'd done, but the irritation was swelling and she couldn't control it. Her chest constricted once, but she ignored it. "Stop pretending to be better than all of us and just... agh!" Palekit let out an infuriated sigh and stormed away to the elder's den. Gryffindor 03:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Songkit, fearing the "great Hiddenstar" squealed before racing from the nursery, Hawkkit trudging after his sister. "Great, I don't want to clean the dung of those lazy elders..." He mumbled, angling his ears towards Maplekit. Whoa, she's pretty! 03:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, fine..." Waspkit mewed ruefully, before padding out of the nursery and following. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:18, November 10, 2015 (UTC) In the elder's den, Palekit put on a false air of unconcern and began to change the elder's moss. She was mad. Gryffindor 03:20, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Folowing Palekit, Griffinkit murmursd quietly, "Hey, Palekit..." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:21, November 10, 2015 (UTC) " I'm not talking to you right now!" Palekit hissed, feeling guilty but nonetheless irritated. Gryffindor 03:22, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk watched her kits pad off to the elders' den, feeling slightly irritated with them. Stupid kits, they're four moons old, they should know better! Meanwhile, Silverfeather curled her tail softly around her kits, and Rainkit started to freak. "Silverfeather! Stop wrapping your tail around me!" the gray kit whined, trying to pull himself free. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart watched her kits head off and sighed. They don't deserve to wait, it was only Waspkit and Griffinkit who had that fight. A rush of motherly instinct made her narrow her eyes. Although Griffinkit was protecting his friend, and I don't blame him... Griffinkit walked past Palekit, his eyes on the ground. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade brushed past his mate with a huff. "I'll be watching the kits, enjoy your time off while you can,"---- Larkshade shifted, deciding that his kits and the others deserved the punishment. After all, most only watched, and that was just as bad as being involved. 03:36, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded wearily. Meanwhile, Silverfeather sighed. "Rainkit, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Palekit felt terrible. Gryffindor 03:44, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit noticed Hawkkit starring at his sister Maplekit, so he curled a lip and hissed at the tomkit, making him flinch in surprise and quickly back off. 03:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit felt horrible, pain burning in his body. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:50, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Palekit actually worked, feeling that her punishment was fair. She would apologize later, it kind of felt good to simmer over something for a while. Gryffindor 03:53, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit quickly got distracted, and ended up shredding the dirty moss outside...not like it was going to be used for anything anyways. 04:00, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit felt worse and worse, his shame growing larger with every moment. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 04:03, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit took the moss he wrecked out of camp like the boss he is.---- Songkit sniffed a piece of dirty moss before sneezing and flopping over, making Hawkkit break out into laughter. 04:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit was shredding moss out with his claws, while Waspkit - being the loser he was - did nothing. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:16, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit, noticing that Cypresskit had wandered off, scooted over to Maplekit with a big grin. "Hi!" (youlittlecreepyou) 04:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit watched Hawkkit scoot over to her. "...Hi." She didn't feel very comfortable, knowing that her brother had just been fighting with Hawkkit's brother... she hope this wouldn't be a bad thing... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:20, November 10, 2015 (UTC) The black-and-brown tomkit gently prodded the molly's pelt. "Your fur's really fluffy and pretty!"----- Infernopaw nodded. "Yeah, I guess that'd be better." 04:21, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit softly purred under her breath. "Um, thanks." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:23, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit let out a warm purr, keeping a cheeky smile. "No problem, I think you're really really cool! Plus, your mom's deputy, and your father was leader!" 04:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit nodded. "Thanks." She respected that her mother and father had high positions in the Clan, but she didn't want to rely on them forever. One day, she wanted to forge her own future in the Clan, without her parents' achievements looming over her. She'd be her own cat in her own right! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:28, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar lay in his nest, sleeping soundlessly, only to find a starry figure before him...it was Phoenixstar, in all of his mighty glory. "The end to this land is coming, you and your two other clanmates, along with three from the other clans, shall follow the blue star at every night and dawn to the new land, the safe haven. Once you reach this home, you will look into the water and see the star shining directly above. Settle there or else..." Opening his mouth to speak, Stormstar immediately frowned as the mighty tom poofed, but found himself awaking in a yowl. 04:31, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart instinctively shot up at her mentor's call, racing to his den with het anger forgotten. "Stormstar? Are you okay?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 04:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering heard the troubled cry, and although it concerned her she chose not to get involved in whatever problem had befallen the leader. Thus, she remained beneath her bush but listened intently for anything further. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 05:07, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan